The Girl in the Meadow
by Ninja Lemon
Summary: Here it's safe and here it's warm, and here the daisies guard you from every harm... One shot. R&R please!


**Ok, I got bored. And I've always wanted to have a go at a death scene. Turns out they're pretty hard, so this is kind of rubbish... Anyway, read it, review it, chuck cheese at it, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games. **

I crouch in the bushes, invisible while I peer through the leaves, my heart thudding against my chest. I try to wipe the sweat from my face but my hands are shaking so badly that I give up almost instantly. I lean to the side slightly, trying to see more from my hiding place, hoping against hope that he's gone. I can't see much at all so I shuffle to the left. But slipping on a wet leaf, I crash to the ground loudly. I freeze, not daring to move. Just waiting him for him to come and find me. Waiting for him to kill me... But no-one comes. A small fragment of hope forming, I push myself up from the ground. Maybe he has gone...

I crawl towards the opening of my hiding place and peer out. No sign of anyone. I poke my head out through the leaves. He's gone! I drag myself out of the bushes, taking a leaf from my hair. I get to my feet and look around, still wary that it might be some kind of trick. But I can't see him anywhere so I head off into the trees towards mine and Katniss camp. I walk quickly, practically running through the forest, because I was supposed to be back hours ago. As always in the games, my head is filled with worries. What if she's gone looking for me? What if she got hurt? What if she got herself killed? But I would have heard the cannon blast, wouldn't I? Katniss is strong; I don't need to worry about her. Everything's going to be fine. But I sing my tune for the mockingjays, hoping she'll get the message that I'm alright. The birds copy the notes perfectly, like they always do, and the song flows through the forest. It reminds me of home, of the-

Suddenly, I'm on the floor. Confused, I tried to flip over. But I'm trapped in a net, my limbs tangled in the thick ropes. My breath is panicked. It's a trap. He didn't go anywhere; he just waited for me to come out. It's all a trap. And I walked right into it. He emerges from the trees, his face contorted into a snarl, his huge arms carrying a spear. I scream and struggle with the net, but it's no use. I yell for Katniss. _Maybe she can hear me; I'm not that far from camp_, I think desperately. The boy from District 1 draws nearer, his spear poised. I scream again and try to curl up to protect myself, but it's too hard to move in this net. I thrash against the ropes. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. Please don't let me die. I need to go home. I want to go home!

"Rue! Rue, I'm coming!"

Katniss. Katniss is coming! I can hear her crash through the trees; she's so close, maybe-

Then District 1 jammed the spear into my stomach.

Everything goes numb for a second, then the pain hits. It's all I can do not to cry out in pain. My body curls around the spear as I groan. I see the boy from District 1 fall to the floor, yanking an arrow from his neck. Then Katniss is yelling at me, asking if there are more.  
"No." I whisper, eyes shut tightly, "No. No!" She hears my and lowers her bow. Falling on her knees beside me, she takes out a knife and cuts away the net. Katniss stares at me while I lay in my nest of ropes, breathing deeply. I reach out my hand and she clutches it tightly

"You blew up the food?" I whisper.  
"Every last bit," she says.  
"You have to win," I tell her. Because she does, she has to win, she has to go home. Even if I can't...

"I'm going to. Going to win for the both of us now," she says. A cannon booms and she looks up.

"Don't go." I say, grasping her hand. I don't want her to go. I don't want to die alone.

"Course not. Staying right here." She gently pulls my head onto her lap and brushes a strand of hair behind my ear. I close my eyes.

"Sing," the words fall from my mouth without thinking. I've always wanted to hear her sing, ever since we were practising my mockingjay tune. This might be my last chance. The forest is silent for a moment, then Katniss starts singing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise_

Her voice is beautiful, sweet and soft. I grip her hand, trying to block out the pain with her touch and her voice.__

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Her voice is choked with tears now, but still she keeps singing.__

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away  


Everything is going numb, I can feel myself drifting away but I try to hold on until the end of the song. I can still hear her voice, singing quietly.

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

Everything goes dark and the music replays inside my head. I hear a cannon boom somewhere far away. And as I fly away I can still hear the mockingjay's singing.

**And there you have it. I know the ends rubbish, but I suck at death scenes. Please review!**


End file.
